Love Confession In The Rain
by 0Hinata-Hyuuga0love
Summary: She never quite understood why she was so deeply in love with him. It all came out in the rain...i sux at summries. Rated T..just to be safe.


Love Confession In The Rain

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, I just LOVE the series!! My first fanfiction, so be nice! For my fav pairing, Naruto X Hinata! Enjoy!

She never quite understood why she was so deeply in love with him. He was the one that everyone though was bad news, but to her, he was the most wonderful thing in this life. His smile, his laugh, the way he swore he would become Hokage, the cute look on his face when he would mess up…she always found something she loved about him. She knew she would never have him, he was in love with another, and she was nothing compared her. The way he gazed at Sakura made her so envious. She wished it was her that had him so transfixed, but it was not, and would never be. So she studied him from afar, blushing broke across her face when in direct eye contact, or when in a conversation with him, so she would attempt to avoid him…but that cant last forever, and she knew she this, but she kept it inside.

Hinata's P.O.V

"Lets go, Hinata! Its time to go home!" yelled Kiba.

"Let her be. If she wishes to stay, allow her that." Said Shino.

"I… I know that its time to go but…I want to train a little more…" I called back.

"Fine, fine! Im out of here!! See ya, Hinata! Lets go Akamaru!" and with that Kiba left Shino and I alone.

"Im leaving too, by Hinata"

"B…Bye Shino-kun." I bowed and he walked away. As soon as he left, I went back to my training, activating my Byakugan.

Naruto's P.O. V

"Man, your such a jerk, Sasuke!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" screamed Sakura.

"Get out of here loser. Your getting in out way." Said Sasuke over his shoulder.

"That's right!" Agreed Sakura, looking at Sasuke.

"Fine!" I yelled, stomping off. The nerve of that guy!! I cannot believe this! They just kicked my out of practice!! Well… I'll go to training ground 7 then, Hinata's team should have gone by now…I walk through the woods to find the spot. There it is, I say to my self.

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hiii!!" I yell, practicing my moves on the wooden dummy, when it starts to rain. I look up in the sky. 'I love the rain…' I took of my jacket and stood in the rain, thinking of him again. I close my eyes and allow the water to sweep over my body, letting the cold-water contact my skin. 'When im in the rain…I feel…so relaxed…and none can tell….when im crying….' I smile thinking of my one love, the one ii never gave up on…the one that many people tried to make me forget about. I thought of Naruto. Just the thought of him made my heart throb.

"Naruto-kun…" I whisper smiling.

"Hinata?" I look up in shock, unable to move.

Naruto's P.O.V

Did I just here that right? She just said my name…but how could she have known I was here? I was quietly watching her, how could she have noticed? Was she…thinking of me?

"N-N-Naruto-kun…umm…i…I um…" I noticed and smiled at her as a blush broke across her cute face. What…did I just call her cute? No…no way…I like Sakura-Chan…I think…well…she does like Sasuke…NO! Get a hold of you self-Naruto! I mentally bet myself up for the thoughts I just had of the Hyuuga.

"Um…did you see me Hinata?" I ask, tying to be cool.

"I um…no. I…"

"So…why did you say my name?"

Hinata's P.O.V

'Busted!' I thought. 'He heard me! Ahh…This is awful…but…this is the chance of a lifetime…I could...tell him…he looks so handsome...just…standing her in the rain' I blushes at that thought.

"Are you OK, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I...i…im fine..." I stutter.

"I LIKE YOU!" I yell unable to stop myself. I cannot believe I just said that! Maybe if I run…no…he'll catch me.

"Wh…what?" Now it was Naruto-Kun's turn to stutter.

Normal P.O.V

He stood there, staring at her, and she was looking down unable to look him in the eyes. The rain betted down on them, as they stood in silence. She finally spoke up.

"I…im sorry…i was…um…"

"Hinata…? Do you really…like me?"

"I…" the rain went faster, betting down on them. With out any warning, Naruto grabs her and embracing her with all of him heart.

"Why didn't you tell my…?"

"S…Sakura-Chan…" she said.

"Im…sorry…Hinata-Chan. I didn't know…"

"You couldn't have."

"I should have" She looks into his eyes and kisses him tenderly. There lips warm on contact. Finally after what seemed like days, the too broke apart.

:I Love you Naruto-kun…"

"I love you too…Hinata-Chan" and with that, they walked away, hand to hand, as the rain stopped just for them and showered the air above them with a beautiful rainbow. The two didn't know what caused this…but every day, when it rains, they stand outside, laughing and running and falling in love all over again.


End file.
